


Perutě - báseň o lásce

by eoxin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, kratičká básnička je součástí, nejedná se o báseň, povídka, vulgarismy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoxin/pseuds/eoxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Můžeme milovat více jak jedním způsobem, více jak jednoho člověka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perutě - báseň o lásce

**Author's Note:**

> Byla jsem upozorněna na to, že z pohledu hlavní postavy, kteroužto je muž, nejsou vztahy k další ženské postavě až tak nevinné a čisté, jak jsem zamýšlela. Podle mě se však stále jedná o M/M.

_Perutě labutí_

_Barvy padlého sněhu,_

_Ležíte bez hnutí,_

_Evokujíc mi něhu_

_Zkuste pak nehnutě_

_Vyprávět příběhy._

_Vyprávět barvitě_

_O lásce naději._

_Ztřísněné krví_

_Tu ležíte bez hnutí,_

_Perutě labutí_

_Nikdo vás nenutí_

_Vyprávět příběhy_

_O lásce bez chuti._

 

Bylo by tak jednoduché zmáčknout pedál plynu až na podlahu a hnát se po silnici, jako by nebylo zítřku. Místo toho jsem s nechutí, zato ale s etikou, několikrát jemně stoupl na brzdu, abych svou jízdu zpomalil. V duchu jsem se chválil, jak jsem ohleduplný a kecy v kleci. Koho to vůbec zajímá, co dělám.

Policajti s majáčkem za mnou, na to očividně měli jiný názor. Zkontroloval jsem si v zrcátku, že opravdu houkají na mě. Podíval jsem se na tachometr.

Jel jsem jen něco málo přes devadesát. Jestli devadesát pět, tak moc.

To si ze mě dělají prdel…

 

Auto jsem zamknul s tichým pípnutím, aniž bych se ohlédl dozadu k vozovému parku, který vytvořila naše rodina na malém parkovišti nad útesy. Pavla stála na nejzazším útesu a dívala se před sebe.

Cestou k ní jsem se podíval pod sebe na svah ze skály, písku a uschlých žlutých rostlin a nažloutlé trávy. Po malých cestičkách, krásně viditelných z mého vyvýšeného stanoviště, se po celém úbočí kopce loudalo dolů okolo třiceti lidí. Vypadali jako pilně pracující mravenečci vracející se do svého mraveniště. Představoval jsem jak za chvíli, až se většina shromáždí dole na malém úseku pískové pláže, začnou provádět kouzelný tanec, díky kterému nachystají stoly a židle a rozloží misky se zeleninou a saláty a někteří se pak chopí grilu a rozžhaví uhlíky do ruda, aby na nich mohli následně opékat kusy naloženého masa. Barevné tečky jejich těl budou vypadat jako vločky unášené sněhovou vánicí a ke mně budou doléhat zvuky jejich smíchu a šum jejich hovoru.

Došel jsem k Pavle. Tady navrchu světla už ubývalo a my jsme se pomalu ocitali v doruda zbarveném šeru, i když dole na pláži stále ještě dopadaly poslední paprsky oranžového světla.

Stáli jsme tiše. Ona hleděla před sebe. Já střídavě pozoroval ji a scénu pod námi.

Uběhla dlouhá chvíle a stíny se prodloužily a my stále nepromluvili. Ticho v její společnosti bylo pro mě vždy uklidňující. Řekl bych až magické.

„Na tohle jsme čekali.“ Promluvila zčista jasna a ukázala prstem na něco na svahu útesu. Tiché zvuky jakoby šustícího papíru a temnější stíny mě upozornily na to, co myslela.

Desítky netopýrů brázdili kopec pod námi a v temnotě lovili pro nás neviditelný hmyz ukrývající se v trsech trávy. Občas některý proletěl jen pár metrů od nás.

Sledoval jsem let jednoho z těch odvážlivců a pak jsem se otočil ke své tiché společnici. Na ústech se jí usadil okouzlený úsměv a oči měla široce otevřené a těkaly jí zleva do prava, aby jí neunikl ani záchvěv blanitého křídla některého z tvorů pod námi.

Byla naprosto nádherná.

Otočil jsem se k jednomu z chodníčků, abych začal svůj sestup dolů, kde už jsem určitě byl nedočkavě očekáván.

„Zase mě stopli policajti.“ Pronesl jsem po pár krocích dostatečně na hlas, aby pochytila vysvětlení mého pozdního příchodu. I když s ní jsem nikdy nemusel nic vysvětlovat, chtěl jsem ji pobavit.

Její výbuch smíchu mě provázel ještě hodně dlouho v mém sestupu a mě samotnému pohrával na rtech jemný úsměv. Byl jsem šťastný, že jsem ji rozesmál.

 

Nesnáším nakupování, ale Pavla chtěla ještě něco nakoupit, než se rozloučí se svými přáteli, takže jsem s ní musel zajet do tohohle ďábelského obchůdku u cesty. Jejich partu jsem opustil už v první uličce po třetím dotazu, jestli si myslím, že tohle…. A doplnit si cokoliv na světě. Teď jsem trpělivě stál opřený o své auto a čekal, až se uráčí vylézt ven, abychom mohli pokračovat. S bohorovným klidem v duši jsem se znuděně rozhlížel po parkovišti. Pavlina skupinka vylezla z automatických dveří a vesele se smála a bavila a plazila se po sobě. Pavla samozřejmě nebyla součástí této divoké interakce a vyšla ještě s jednou z jejích kamarádek jako poslední. V ruce držela několik balíčků, jestli brambůrek nebo čeho a pod paží zelenou pet láhev nějakého pití. S ženou vedle sebe se rozloučila neohrabaným pokusem o objetí a na ostatní zavolala ahoj a zamávala jim rukou, ve které držela několikero balíčků.

Svižným krokem došla k mému autu a ke mně a vrazila mi bez obalu celý svůj nákup do rukou. Odevzdaně jsem otevřel dveře a hodil všechno do auta. Ona mezitím došla na druhou stranu ke dveřím spolujezdce, otevřela si a ještě během nastupování se natáhla k ovládání rádia a začala tam něco ladit. Do čudlíků nepřestala vrtat ani ve chvíli, kdy si připínala bezpečnostní pás.

V tichosti a jen za zvuků útržků písniček na různých stanicích jsme vyjeli z parkoviště. Nakonec naladila nějakou popovou písničku a broukala si a pohupovala se do rytmu. Občas vykoukla na chvíli z okna na ubývající krajinu a v takových chvílích se odmlčela. Nastalé ticho z její strany mě vždy překvapilo a já se na ni podíval. Dvakrát nebo třikrát se pak naše oči střely a ona mě obdařila svým krásným širokým úsměvem, načež jsme se každý vrátili ke své činnosti a koukali jsme předním sklem před sebe.

Nebyl jsem si vědom, že bych jel nějak moc rychle a tachometr mi to i potvrdil, když jsem zaslechl houkačku za sebou. Devadesát tři.

Znechuceně jsem zabručel a sjel ke krajnici. Pavla se na mě podívala, když jsem dal najevo své znechucení a pak se podívala zadním okýnkem za nás na blikající policajty. Její záchvat smíchu byl epický. Než policajt vystoupil a došel k nám, byla zkroucená na sedadle, plakala smíchy a vyčerpáním už se ani nemohla smát nahlas a jen z ní vycházely jakési sípavé a syčivé zvuk a tělo se jí otřásalo ve vlnách toho tichého smíchu.

Já nebyl pobavený.

„Pane řidiči, víte o tom, že jste překročil povolenou rychlost?“ Otázal se mě mladík v uniformě, když jsem mu stáhl okýnko.

Pavla v tu chvíli vydala přidušené zaúpění, čímž upoutala strážníkovu pozornost.

Rudá v obličeji a naprosto nemožným způsobem zkroucená na sedadle auta, stále ještě omezována bezpečnostním pásem, jinak by už dávno byla pod sedadlem na zemi a já dostal nápad.

„Promiňte, ale jak vidíte, tak ji vezu do nemocnice, takže jistě pochopíte, že jsem maličko překročil rychlost.“ Lhal jsem mu se svým stoickým klidem do očí.

 

Galerie ještě nebyla oficiálně dnešního večera otevřená. Pozvání bylo od sedmi hodin, ale už teď se tu hemžilo víc jak dvacet lidí a chystalo se občerstvení a já nevím co. Pavla se okamžitě po příchodu začala bavit s několika lidmi a šla znovu zkontrolovat osvětlení.

K deváté už tu nebylo k hnutí a já se spokojeně rozhlédl kolem po tvářích známých, přátel a rodiny. Někteří se bavili ve skupinkách, jiní obcházeli po místnosti a dívali se na díla vystavená na zdech. Mé velké barevné obrazy byly doplněné malými černobílými sestavami kreslenými Pavlou a sem tam se v prostoru nacházela některá z jejích plastik.

V davu jsem vyhledal její pohled. Bavila se s matkou, sklenku šampaňského v ruce netknutou. Skoro okamžitě zachytila můj pohled a usmála se na mě. Naklonila se k matce a něco jí pošeptala, načež se vydala přímo ke mně nehledíc na lidi kolem, kteří s ní chtěli prohodit slovo. Proplétala se davem mačkajících se těl s ladností hada.

Nablízko naprosto vibrovala radostí.

„Matěj je tady.“ A rukou se sklenkou ukázala na kousek od nás ležící pytel, kde v klubku ležel její bratr. Nepřítomně mrkal očima a chvilkama je zavřel úplně. Vypadal, že nemá daleko k spánku.

Vydal jsem se k němu. Radost z jeho přítomnosti najednou rozzářila místnost a lidé už nebyli jen otravným hmyzem bránícím mi v pohybu a snažícím se upoutat mou pozornost, ale barevnou masou, se kterou jsem mohl sdílet své umění a své pocity.

Složil jsem se na vycpaný pytel, který připomínal gauč, vedle Matěje a trochu jsem ho po svém boku pošoupl, aby se nám oběma dobře leželo.

„Stihl jsi to.“ Zkonstatoval jsem potichu, abych ho v jeho ospalosti moc nerušil. Bzukot přítomného davu ho určitě uspával.

„Hmmm.“ Zavřel úplně oči a dýchání se mu prohloubilo.

Rozhlédl jsem se po místnosti. Pavla stále stála na stejném místě, kde jsem ji opustil jen pár kroků od nás. V mase lidí byla stále ulička, takže jsem na ni dobře viděl.

Zubila se jako blázen. Její obličej zářil štěstím a láskou. Celá zářila tou láskou a byla tak nádherná a tolik mi toho dávala a já jí tolik miloval.

„Miluju tě.“ Zašeptal jsem jemně ke svému manželovi.

„A já miluju tebe.“ Přišla jistá odpověď někde pod mým uchem, a když jsem se na něj podíval, jeho jasné šedé oči na mě hleděly a já ho políbil. Těmi pocity, které ve mně vyvolal, něhu a lásku a spokojenost, těmi bych v tu chvíli mohl snad i prasknout. Stočil jsem se kolem něj, zaboření v té hloupé pohovce a sledoval jsem, jak zavřel oči a já vzhlédl, abych se znovu podíval na Pavlu, abych se podělil o všechno to štěstí a lásku. A ona tam stále ještě stála a celá zářila.

A já spokojeně zavřel oči.


End file.
